Episode 7255 (6th August 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Ross begs Pete to tell him what happened to Debbie. Pete throws him out the hospital. Robert is shocked as he hears that Ruby and the helicopter pilot are dead. Cain rushes back into the Village Hall after discovering that April saw Kyle hiding under a sink. He finds him but is unable to get to him and Kyle refuses to come out of hiding. The emergency services arrive as Cain attempts to extinguish some of the flames. A paramedic demands Cain to leave but he refuses to desert Kyle. Val and Diane scream loudly from inside the Maze of Mirrors. Vanessa and Andy hear them and attempt to break down the door but are unsuccessful and leave to get help. Chrissie sits with Adam at the hospital and is stunned to notice a news report about the helicopter crash on TV, confirming two people dead and multiple casualties. Ross can't bring himself to leave the hospital without seeing Debbie. Cain coaxes Kyle out of his hiding place but the helicopter creaks loudly before falling completely through the roof and an almighty explosion rips through the Village Hall as they move to leave. The impact shatters all the glass in the Maze of Mirrors but Cain and Kyle escape just in time to remain unscathed. In the Maze, Diane and Val lie trapped and unconscious, surrounded by broken glass. Pete is furious as Ross returns to Debbie's ward to see her. The two begin fighting in the corridor and are dragged out by security. Val and Diane's rescue is put on hold due to the explosion hitting the power line and it still being live. Inside the maze they both come round but are dazed and unable to move. Andy frantically tries to get hold of Eric but he's not answering his phone. Dan struggles to hold it together after informing Rachel of Ruby's death. He apologises to Kerry for being horrible to her and they hug. Val laments how Diane has a whole family outside anxiously waiting for her to return and weeps as she realises she only has Eric who can't even be bothered to answer his phone. Diane calls her a selfish drama queen but insists she loves her and that she will always have her. Val is temporarily consoled before looking up and noticing a jagged shard of glass hovering right over her. Pete and Ross continue their fight outside the hospital. Pete tackles him to the floor but Ross swipes his head on a concrete wall on his way down. The shard of glass above Val begins to quiver but she does her best to stay quiet and not panic Diane. The two sisters make up and Diane gets her to promise to give up her plan to fake her death and just accept her punishment. A fireman arrives to free them from the wreckage and, determined to not put herself first for once, Val insists on Diane being rescued first due to her head injury. She tells Diane she loves her as she's dragged out. Pete panics when Ross doesn't get up and he fails to find a pulse. As the shard of glass continues to quiver above her, Val begins to realise that she might not be rescued in time. Outside, Diane is reunited with Andy and waits anxiously for Val's rescue. Inside, Val lights a cigarette and challenges the glass to "do your worst". It does and plummets down on her, killing her instantly. Back at the hospital, Pete bundles Ross's body into the boot of his car. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry Guest cast *Nurse - Nicola Taylor Young *Paramedic - Liam Tobin *Incident Commander - Nicholas Tizzard *Fire Fighter - Paddy Wallace Locations *Main Street *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Church Lane *Emmerdale Village Institute - Interior *Hotten Road *Hotten General Hospital - Interior and exterior Notes *This episode features the death of Val Pollard, however she appears in Episode 7257 (7th August 2015) as a ghost and in a pre-recorded video in Episode 7271/7272, Episode 7274/7275 and Episode 7277. She also appears two years later as a ghost Episode 8023/8024 (25th December 2017) *Additional Credits: Mark Lisbon, John Street (Stunt Co-ordinators); Alex Gunn (SFX Supervisor); Milk Visual Effects (VFX Company). Memorable dialogue Val Pollard: (loudly) I need a wee!" (quieter, to Diane Sugden) ''"D'ya think he heard that?" '' Diane Sugden: "I think half of Yorkshire heard that." --- Val Pollard: '''(to a fireman) Don't make a stranger of yourself, Fireman Sam! --- '''Val Pollard: (just before being killed by a shard of glass) "I'm HI-Val. I'm Valerie Pollard of the Valerie Pollard Foundation. I'm Val." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes